DESCRIPTION (provided by investigator): The long-term goal of this project is to develop and evaluate through focus group discussions and questionnaire survey data, a multimedia resource designed to help individuals and caregivers of individuals navigate through the maze of intricacies associated with long-term care planning, and to help them make informed decisions about long-term care options including, type of care, source of care, and how to pay for care. This resource will include a CD-ROM with tutorials, worksheets, common applications, and legal forms; a toll-free telephone helpline staffed by experienced long-term care counselors; and Website resources from Health Media Lab's long-term care Website section, plus links to other Internet resources. We envision the information provided by each of these media as overlapping, although each has its own advantages. For instance, the telephone helpline will offer personalized, one-on-one help. The Website will have tutorials, printable worksheets, links to other resources, and will be updated frequently. The CD-ROM can have much of the same information and tools as the Website, but may be easier to use for people without high speed Internet access. This multimedia resource will be for use by individuals and couples who want to plan for their long-term care, adult children of elderly parents who are caregivers or who monitor care, and spouses, friends, relatives and others who provide care to elders. It will also be useful for professionals, including employee benefits coordinators, public health, medical and nursing personnel, elder care lawyers and others who provide legal assistance, insurance companies, social workers and other senior service providers, and elder care volunteers who assist in educating caregivers about long-term care options. It will help users understand and utilize (or help others to utilize) health insurance, health care, legal and financial issues, medicare and medicaid, and other long-term care issues for seniors. [unreadable] [unreadable]